Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a system to determine if an audio input is a trigger event, such as a gunshot or bomb blast; to detect the location of the trigger event and if the event is deemed to be an event of interest, generate a system output that causes an external alarm notification that is silent and/or audible and/or visible to include automatic notification of law enforcement. More specifically, this invention provides a system and a method that is used to detect gunfire or explosions in a movie, stage or theater setting by differentiating the sounds in the presentation from those occurring in the physical location and automatically alerting authorities of the event in the movie, stage or theater setting.
Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Each year people are injured or killed by gunshot or bomb blasts at public events. A need exists to provide a system and a method to differentiate the sounds of the presentation from an actual event and to alert authorities to any actual event.